1. Field
Exemplary embodiment of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an exposure mask for manufacturing the LCD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (“LCD”s) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel display. Generally, an LCD includes electric field generating electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between these electrodes. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltages to the electric field generating electrodes, and the alignment direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer is thereby determined to control polarization of incident light. As a result, an image is displayed on the LCD. The transmittance of the LCD may increase as the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are controlled better.
The LCD typically includes a pixel electrode having a predetermined pattern. The visibility, transmittance, etc. of the LCD may be mainly determined by the design or position of the pixel electrode.